510
Summary Session 1 * A great tournament is held in London, with the Supreme Collegium having agreed that the winner of the tournament will be made High King of Britain * Earl Robert leads a group of knights from Salisbury to the tournament, and they acquit themselves well, taking several prisoners, although they do lose Young Sir Paul to ransom * The tournament is interrupted by a disturbance from the area of St Paul's Cathedral * A boy named Arthur has pulled the sword from the stone, and Merlin reappears, declaring the boy to be the son of King Uther Pendragon and rightful king of Britain * Not everyone believes this, but the Archbishop of Canterbury decrees that the feat should be done again at Candlemas, and that the sword should be guarded at all times until then, but that any knight who wishes to try their hand should be allowed to do so Session 2 * At Candlemas, many lords, including King Leodegrance, Sir Brastias and Earl Robert of Salisbury swear fealty to Arthur, but King Lot and his allies in the North refuse. The archbishop of Canterbury declares that another pulling shall take place at Easter. * A dark stranger from southern lands has made his way to Britain after hearing about this mysterious sword and prophecy. He soon finds company amongst the Salisbury knights after bonding with Sir Leander over fine wines * Even at Easter, Lot and his northern allies refuse to accept Arthur as High King, although all the remaining lords of Logres do so * The son of Sir Bar, Sir Bawynne, is amongst a group of squires to be knighted . * Arthur himself is knighted and then travels to Carlion-On-Usk where, despite the absence of the northern Lords, an (inquorate) meeting of the Supreme Collegium crowns him High King of Britain * The festivities are interrupted when an army led by Lot marches on the castle. Talib, outraged by this dishonourable act, pledges his scimitar and bow to Earl Robert and his knights to join their fight against the usurpers. Session 3 * Despite brave and fierce fighting by the loyal knights, the battle doesn't go well for the men of Logres until Arthur draws the Sword in the Stone and a magical green light emanates from it. This rouses his followers and dismays the attackers, who soon withdraw. * Although he receives taunts from British knights over his use of the bow, Talib soon puts pay to that, showing the range and accuracy of his attacks. * King Lot's men do not flee though, but leisurely pillage their way through Logres on their way back north. * Arthur and his advisers send Sir Leander on an embassy to Aquitane to seek aid for their troops, and gathers his army for battle. * They meet a northern army composed mostly of Picts at Bedegraine and although the battle goes in their favour, it soon becomes clear that the northerners are assaulting not the knights, but their horses. * At sunset the armies withdraw, but King Lot's own army is waiting, with the Logres army mostly unhorsed. Session 4 * The next day the knights of Logres must reform their wounded cavalry into infantry units, leaving them in a poor condition to fight Lot. * The battle does not start well, with a struggle to make any gains against the superior armed foe. * The chaos of so much bloodshed in just a few weeks sees Sir Bawynne lose his mind, and he retreats the battlefield. * Young Sir Paul leads his unit into battle with the same men they fought at Carlion - a unit of veteran knights lead by a wealthy young knight with a purple coat of arms, whom he manages to capture. * Things seem grim until King Ban and King Bors of Aquitaine appear, at Sir Leander's summons. * The battle is won but there are no spoils for the British knights - it has all been promised to the Frenchmen, who leave with their coffers full. * The identity of Young Sir Paul's captive is revealed: he is Sir Gawaine, the teenage son of King Lot and heir apparent to Lothian and Orkney. Young Sir Paul very generously offers to give some of his ransom to his fellow knights since no booty was available at the end of the battle. * Sir Bawynne is found being cared for by a village priest nearby. Earl Robert is not impressed at his behaviour, though some leniency is granted as this is his first year of service. * At Merlin's instruction, Young Sir Paul leads a team to the west where they dig up a huge haul of Roman silver that sees the British knights well recompensed for their efforts. * The knights rest in Bedegraine Castle where the victorious knights (including Talib, Bawynne and the young Arthur) charm the local ladies. * The discourteous Sir Gawaine is ransomed and a mighty sum of one hundred and fifty libra is given to Young Sir Paul. As his colleagues no longer seek recompense he plans to put this all into building a memorial abbey for his deceased brother. * The bulk of the knights are relieved of their 40 day service but when a messenger from Cameliard comes with news of trouble, Arthur vows to go help and Earl Robert agrees to go with him. * The siege of Castle Carohaise is lifted when Arthur's troops smash the tribal army of King Ryons of Norgales. (A poor pretender to King Pellinore) * As the knights go back, news reaches them that the Saxons have not raided their lands but attacked King Lot's men - truly divine justice! * The first royal winter court for over a dozen years is held, and despite the hardship of the battles there is good cheer in the air.